TERI ORE
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: A light hearted simple sweet romantic abhirika story... hope you all like it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all...**

 **This is an abhirika story...**

 **A new attempt... Hope you all like it...**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!TERI ORE!**_

 **A fine day in a mall;**

Duo were in the mall doing some shopping.

Daya-" yaar kitni dino baad hum iss tarah shopping karne aaye h..."

Abhijeet-" sahi kaha daya... thank god sir ne leave de di..."

Daya-" achcha yaar mai uss shop se aata hu..."

Abhijeet-" theek h... tab tak mai movie ki tickets le leta hu..."

Daya went towards the shop and abhijeet moved towards the ticket counter.

Suddenly, a girl came in front of him.

He tried to move but the girl blocked his way.

Abhijeet saw the girl. She was tall, slim and her hairs were curly but he sensed that she was angry.

Abhijeet-" ex cuse me..."

Girl-" you are not at all excused..."

Abhijeet was confused.

Girl-" toh tu h wo..."

Abhijeet-" kaun..."

Girl-" jisne meri dost ke saath badtameezi ki thi..."

Abhijeet was hell shocked.

Abhijeet-" aapko zaroor koi galatfehmi hui h..."

Girl(angrily)-" koi galatfehmi nai hui h mujhe... achche se jaanti hu mai tum jaise ladko ko... chedu kahi ke..."

Abhijeet-" ch.. ch... chedu... aur mai.."

Girl-" nai toh kya tumhara padosi... haan...ek toh ladki chedta h.. upar se aise bhola banta h jaise kuch kiya nai..."

Suddenly another girl came saying-" yaar.."

Girl-" tu chup reh riya... aaj toh mai ise chodungi nai.."

Abhijeet-" dekhiye mam..."

Girl-" tum dekho... kya lagta h tumhe meri dost ko cheda toh hum kuch nai bolenge... ek aisa lagaungi na ki chedne toh door... bolne laayak bhi nai rahoge..."

Riya-" suno toh.."

Girl-" dikhne mei toh shareef lagte ho... par kaam aise... shame on you..."

Riya (loudly)-" **tarika statue..."**

Tarika stopped at her place.

Riya turned towards abhijeet and said-" I'm really very sorry... isne aapko koi aur samajh liya...(turning to tarika) ye wo nai h tarika..."

Tarika gave no response.

Riya-" tarika.. tarika..."

Abhijeet smiled a bit and said-" aapne inhe statue kaha h..."

Riya slapped her forehead and said-" oh mai bhi na... over.."

Tarika instantly said-" I'm really sorry... maine kuch zyaada hi keh diya aapko... wo actually.."

Abhijeet(cutting her)-" its okay..."

Tarika wanted to say so many things but his smile made her to forget everything.

Abhijeet-" ex cuse me..."

Abhijeet went and riya said-" tu bhi na taru... bolne se pehle ek baar confirm toh kar leti..."

Tarika smiled and said-" chalein.."

She moved ahead and riya was confused on her behavior.

Here, abhijeet went towards the ticket counter and saw that daya was already present.

Daya-" itni der kyu laga di..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" ek chota sa accident ho gaya tha..."

Daya(confused)-" kaisa accident..."

Abhijeet-" chod na yaar... ticket liya..."

Daya-" haan le liya... chal..."

And they went to see the movie.

 **Next day in the bureau;**

A case was reported and everyone was involved in that.

ACP sir-" abhijeet... tum aur freddy lab jaao... aur ye saare fingerprints saluke ko de do... dekho kya pata chalta h..."

Abhijeet-" yes sir..."

Abhijeet and freddy went towards the forensic lab.

They were about to enter the lab when abhijeet saw the same girl coming.

Abhijeet-" aap..."

Tarika( stunned)-" aap yaha..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" mai toh yahi kaam karta hu.."

Tarika-" means CID officer..."

Abhijeet-" ji haan... aur aap?"

Before she could say anything, a voice was heard.

Voice-" ye meri new lab assistant h.. Dr. Tarika.."

They turned and saw Dr saluke.

Tarika-" good morning sir..."

Abhijeet (surprised)-" doctor..."

Saluke-" haan bhai... par tum itne surprised kyu ho?"

Abhijeet-" wo issliye sir ki inhe doctor nai... CID officer hona chahiye tha..."

Freddy-" par kyu sir..."

Abhijeet-" kyunki ye interrogate bahut achche se karti h..."

Saluke and freddy were confused and tarika was stunned to hear this.

Saluke-" kya kaha tumne?"

Abhijeet-" rehne dijiye sir... ye fingerprints lijiye..."

Saluke took the fingerprints and they went inside the lab.

Tarika checked it and said-" sir ye fingerprints humare records mei nai h..."

Saluke-" are you sure?"

Tarika-" yes sir..."

Abhijeet-" koi baat nai... "

Tarika-" but sir ek ajeeb baat h..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Tarika-" ye fingerprints jis kisi ke bhi h.. uske daaye haath ki choti ungli... ya toh kaam nai kar rahi h... ya phir h hi nai.."

Freddy-" matlab uss ungli ke nishaan nai h?"

Tarika-" nai..."

Abhijeet-" hmm... ab toh iss insaan ke baare mei pata chal jaega.."

Saluke-" aur haan ye jo ladki ki laash h... iske upar bhi ye fingerprints h..."

Freddy-" matlab ki isne iss ladki ko maara h..."

Tarika-" kuch keh nai sakte sir..."

Abhijeet-" kyu!"

Tarika-" kyunki nishaan kapdo par h sir... toh ye batana mushkil h ki khoon isne kiya ya nai.."

Abhijeet-" okay... jaise hi koi information milegi humei inform kar dijiyega..."

Tarika-" okay sir..."

Abhijeet-" ek aur baat..."

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" mera naam abhijeet h... sir nai.."

Saying this, he went out of the lab with freddy and saluke said-" tarika... you continue with the work.. mai tab tak iss laash ke baaki tests kar leta hu.."

Tarika-" yes sir..."

Tarika started her work but this time, she was having a faint blush on her 's words echoed in her mind-' _mera naam abhijeet h... sir nai..'_

Tarika smiled and said in a low voice-" abhijeet..."

She let out a small laugh and continued her work.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I know short one... but just an introductory chapter...**

 **Should I continue with it... Do tell me in your reviews...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all...**

 **KamiKaze Black, Sania313, Guddi abhirika fan, SCJ, ABHIRIKA JAI, Drizzle 1640, mouni, Guests, aditi, A S Anjaana, Duo's girl MAHI, Tesssa, onlyforsachvi, arooj, mansi, bikisha, Mr x, Mr. Bindas, Sakshi, Abhi, ashi, Fari, biki, aku, Bhumi98...Thankyou everyone... sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Hope you all like it...**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!TERI ORE!**_

 **After few days;**

All were present in the lab and were discussing about the case. But abhijeet's eyes were searching for HER.

Dr saluke noticed this and said-" kya hua abhijeet?"

Abhijeet instantly jerked himself and said- " kuch bhi toh nai sir...wo mai bas dekh raha tha ki aaj Dr Tarika nai aayi?"

Dr saluke-" haan wo aaj usne leave li h...anyways mai keh raha tha ki iss aadmi ko cyanide diya gaya h..."

Dr saluke continued with his discussion and abhijeet thought-' leave li h... par kyu?'

He himself don't know why he was restless.

 **During lunch break;**

All went towards cafeteria except abhijeet.

Daya came towards him and said-" kya hua? Lunch nai karna..."

Abhijeet-" daya mai... mai abhi aaya..."

Abhijeet went towards entrance and daya said-" kaha ja rahe ho?"

Abhijeet-" aa ke batata hu.."

Saying this, he went towards HER house.

 **At tarika's house;**

Tarika was sitting on the couch and was sneezing badly.

Tarika-" achcheeee... pata nai... kaise ye... ye... achcheeee... ye sardi lag gayi... achchheeee..."

She was feeling feverish too.

Tarika-" thodi der... achcheeee... rest kar leti hu..."

Suddenly she heard doorbell.

Tarika-" abhi kaun hoga..."

She wiped her nose and went towards the door. She opened it and was stunned to see HIM.

Abhijeet smiled and said-" hello..."

Tarika-" aaa. aaa. achcheeee...aap?"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" waise aisa swaagat mera kisi ne nai kiya..."

Tarika-" andar aaiye..."

Abhijeet entered in and tarika said-" mai abhi aayi..."

She turned but her head started spinning. She was about to fall backwards but abhijeet saved her by holding her arms.

Abhijeet-" Dr Tarika... (shaking her) Dr Tarika..."

But tarika was not responding.

He touched her forehead and it was damn hot.

Abhijeet-" oh my god... inhe toh bahut tez fever h..."

He picked her in Hus arms and laid her on the couch.

He sprinkled some water on her face but it was of no use.

Abhijeet-" mai abhi doctor ko bulaata hu..."

Abhijeet called the doctor and the doctor came after sometimes.

He checked tarika and abhijeet said-" kya baat h doctor... ye theek toh h na..."

Doctor-" haa she is all right.. bas bukhar ki wajah se behosh ho gayi thi... maine injection de diya h... thodi der mei inhe hosh aa jaega... aur inhe ye medicine de dijiyega aur medicine dene se pehle inhe kuch khila dijiyega..."

Abhijeet-" okay doctor..."

The doctor went and abhijeet said to himself-" kya khilau... mujhe toh kuch banana nai aata... try karta hu... aalooo ke parathe toh bana hi lunga..."

He went in the kitchen and said-" pehle paani pi leta hu..."

He opened the fridge and saw the dough was kept.

Abhijeet took it out and said-" arrey wah... ab mujhe aata saanna nai padega..."

He drank water and started preparing aalooo paratha.

 **After an hour;**

Tarika regained her consciousness and saw that she was on the couch.

She got up and said-" mai yaha kaise..." She recalled that abhijeet came to her house and she fainted.

Tarika-" abhi... abhijeet..."

Voice-" hosh aa gaya aapko..."

She looked up and was surprised to see abhijeet with a plate.

She came towards her and said-" ab aap kaisa feel kar rahi h..."

Tarika smiled and said-" better."

Abhijeet put the plate on the table and said-" ab aap kuch kha lijiye..."

Tarika-" aapne banaaya..."

Abhijeet nodded. Tarika took the plate and tasted the paratha.

Tarika-" mmm... bahut yummy h..."

Abhijeet-" seriously?"

Tarika-" haa.. par aap aise kyu pooch rahe h..."

Abhijeet-" actually pehli baar banaaya h na... toh..."

Tarika-" abhijeet sach mei... bahut achcha h..."

Abhijeet-" waise... aapko fever kaise aaya?"

Tarika-" wo... actually... kal mai baarish mei bheeg gayi thi..."

Abhijeet-" par kal baarish toh aapke lab se jaane ke do ghante baad hui thi..."

Tarika smiled slyly and said-" wo mujhe baarish mei bheegna pasand h..."

Abhijeet (a bit angrily)-" aur bheeg kar apni tabiyat kharaab kar lena... agar mai aaj nai aata toh kya karti aap... bataiye..."

Tarika put her head down.

Abhijeet realised his mistake and said-" sorry... mujhe itna nai kehna chahiye tha... par aapko apna dhyaan rakhna chahiye na..."

Tarika smiled at his concern.

Tarika-" next time se dhyaan rakhungi and... thank you.."

Abhijeet-" kisliye?"

Tarika-" agar aaj aap time pe nai aate toh..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" Dr Tarika... ismei thank you kehne ki koi zarurat nai h..."

He handed her the medicine and said-" ye medicine le lijiyega... mai chalta hu.. bye..."

Tarika-" bye..."

Abhijeet went from there and tarika smiled thinking about him.

 **In the bureau;**

Abhijeet reached the bureau and daya said-" ab toh batao kaha gaye the?"

Abhijeet-" Dr Tarika se milne..."

Daya smiled naughtily and said-" Dr Tarika se milne... kisliye?"

Abhijeet glared him and said- " daya... unki tabiyat kharaab thi... shukra manao ki mai chala gaya.. warna wo behosh padi rehti..."

Daya-" matlab.."

Abhijeet told daya everything.

Daya-" ohhh... ab theek h wo..."

Abhijeet-" haan... dawai toh de di h... she will be fine... case kaha tak pahucha..."

And they started discussing about the case.

 **Evening;**

Tarika was feeling better now and she decided to cook the food. She was about to go to kitchen when she heard doorbell.

Tarika-" ab kaun hoga?"

Thinking this, she opened the door and saw duo standing.

Tarika smiled and said-" aap dono... andar aaiye..."

They entered in and daya said-" ab tabiyat kaisi h aapki..."

Tarika-" pehle se kaafi better h... aap log baithiye mai..."

Abhijeet(cutting her)-" itni formalities karne ki zarurat nai h Dr Tarika... hum bas aapki tabiyat poochne aaye the..."

Tarika smiled and trio settled down.

There was long silence and finally daya said-" itna sanatta kyu h bhai..."

Trio laughed out and abhijeet said-" baat toh daya ki sahi h...hum log aise mil rahe h jaise pata nai kaun si conference hone waali h..."

Tarika-" sahi kaha aapne.."

Daya-" so... aaj se ek nayi dosti ki shurvat karte h..."

Abhijeet-" so.. Friends..."

Tarika smiled and said-" friends..."

Trio shook hands and tarika said-" mai aap logo ke liye coffee laati hu..."

Abhijeet-" Dr tarika... friends ko aap keh ke nai bulaate..."

Tarika-" aur friends ko naam se bulaate h... Dr nai lagaate..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" okay... tarika..."

Tarika-" mai abhi aayi..."

Tarika went to prepare coffee.

Daya-" toh..."

Abhijeet(confused)-" toh kya?"

Daya smiled naughtily and said-" baat surf dosti tak hi rahegi na..."

Abhijeet-" daya... kya kuch bhi..."

Daya-" okay baba sorry... mazaak kar raha tha..."

Abhijeet-" pata h mujhe... nuatankibaaz..."

Meanwhile, tarika brought the coffee.

Tarika-" waise abhijeet... aapne( abhijeet glared her) I mean tumne subha jo parathe banaaye the uski recipe de dena..."

The coffee almost spilled out from daya's mouth but he saved it.

Daya-" kya kaha tumne?"

Tarika(confused)-" kya?'

Daya-" abhijeet ne paratha banaaya..."

Abhijeet glared him and tarika said-" haan... wo be aalooo ke... seriously yaar bahut tasty the..."

Daya-" abhijeet... tum kitchen mei gaye the... tumne parathe banaaye... aalooo ke.."

Abhijeet-" tum toh aise bol rahe ho jaise maine gunah kar diya..."

Tarika-" haan daya... tum aise kyu bol rahe ho..."

Daya-" tarika... aaj se pehle maine abhijeet ko kitchen mei jaate hue nai dekha... I'm sure you must be special..."

A faint blush came on tarika's face and abhijeet said-" ho gaya tumhara... ab chalein?"

Daya-" haan... bye tarika..."

Tarika-" bye..."

Abhijeet-" bye... aur haan... apna khayaal rakhna..."

Tarika nodded and duo went from their.

 **Next morning;**

Abhijeet entered the lab saying-" saluke sahab..." But was stunned to see HER.

Tarika smiled and said-" good morning abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?"

Tarika-" kaam.."

Abhijeet-" tumhe aaj aane ki kya zarurat thi... tabiyat kharaab h na..."

Tarika-" nai abhijeet... ab meri tabiyat sahi h..."

Abhijeet-" mai nai maanta..."

Tarika-" mai keh rahi hu na..."

Abhijeet-" ek minute...aise karo..."

He kept his finger at the side of his nose and blocked one side and took a deep breath. Tarika followed him but in the middle, she sneezed.

Abhijeet-" see I said na..."

Tarika-" bas thodi si sardi h..."

Abhijeet-" dawai li..."

Tarika(stammering)-" wo... actually.."

Abhijeet-" nai li... h na.."

Tarika put her head down.

Abhijeet-" pata tha mujhe... ek minute..."

He took out medicine from his pocket and said-" ye lo... subha se kuch khaaya h ya wo bhi nai..."

Tarika-" nai nai... khaaya h na..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Tarika's POV-' oh god... iska CID mode humesha on kyu rehta h..."

Abhijeet-" tarika... "

Tarika came to reality and said-" sorry... wo bhool gayi..."

Abhijeet took out a chocolate from his pocket and said-" lo... kha lo..."

Tarika (confused)-" chocolate..."

Abhijeet-" ha wo mai humesha apne paas ek rakhta hu.. (teasing smile) by chance kisi bachche ko deni pade do..."

Tarika-" haaww.. tumne mujhe bachcha kaha..."

Abhijeet-" samajhdaar ko ishaara hi kaafi h...ab ise kha ke dawai kha lena... mai check karne aaunga..."

Tarika smiled and said-" okay par abhi kyu aaye the..."

Abhijeet-" ohh haa... ye kuch evidence mile h... "

Tarika-" haa lao..."

Abhijeet gave her the evidence and said-" Dr saluke ko de dena... khud check karne ki zarurat nai h... okay..."

Tarika-" jaisi aapki aagya..."

They both shared a laugh and abhijeet said-" ab mai chalta hu... take care..."

Tarika-" bye..."

Abhijeet went and tarika smiled seeing the chocolate.

Tarika-" tum itne achche kyu ho..."

She smiled more remembering HIM...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So I hope aap logo ko ye chapter achcha laga ho... if yes then please review...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all...Im really sorry that I went unannounced... But exams start ho gaye the and I was unable to update any story...**

 **Tessa, Aditi, Duo's girl MAHI, Guests, KamiKaze Black, Drizzle 1640, Ashi, HIDEnSEEK 06, mini, mithi, Guddi abhirika fan, Anku..Thankyou everyone... sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Hope you all like it...**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!TERI ORE!**_

 **After few days;**

Tarika was sleeping peacefully in her room when she felt someone's presence in her house. She slowly opened her eyes and scanned the room.

Her eyes got widened seeing a shadow. She gained some courage and move towards drawer.

She opened the drawer and took out her gun.

She followed the shadow and said-"kaun h... kaun h waha pe..."

No response came.

Suddenly tarika saw a light.

Tarika-" ye... ye roshni kaisi..."

She felt as something is burning.

Tarika( tensed)-" oh my god... kahi ye mere ghar ko aag toh nai laga raha..."

Suddenly someone kept a hand on her shoulder.

She instantly turned and pointed her gun saying-" hands up! "

But was stunned to see HIM.

Tarika-" tum..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" haan... par manna padega tumhe... har baar mera hatke swaagat karti ho..."

Tarika put down her gun and said-" shut up! ab tum choro ki tarah aaoge toh kya aarti utaarungi..."

Abhijeet-" mai choro ki tarah kaha aaya.."

Tarika-" achcha... toh andar kaise aaye... chabhi toh tumhare paas h nai..."

Abhijeet smiled nervously and saidh-" wo.. actually khidki khuli thi toh..."

Tarika glared him and said-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" achcha sorry yaar... ab poochogi nai ki kyu aaya..."

Tarika rolled her eyes and said-" kyu aaye?"

Abhijeet held her hand and said-" aao..."

Tarika-" arrey par kaha..."

Abhijeet didn't listen to her and dragged her to drawing room. There she was surprised to see a small chocolate cake with a single candle on it.

Tarika-" ye sab..."

Abhijeet-" _**happy birthday tarika...**_ "

Tarika smiled and said-" thank you sooo much abhijeet... par tumhe kaise pata chala..."

Abhijeet-" CID officer hu... pata chal gaya..."

Tarika-" par kaise... I mean maine toh kisi ko nai bataaya tha..."

Abhijeet-" wo.. actually... facebook se..."

Tarika laughed a bit and said-" tum facebook use karte ho?"

Abhijeet-" ismei hasne waali kya baat h... mai itna budhdha nai hua hu ki facebook na use karu..."

Tarika controlled herself and said-" nai..tum itne serious ho toh mujhe laga ki social networking sites use nai karte hoge... so..."

Abhijeet glared her and said-" cake kato..."

Tarika-" haan haan sure..."

Tarika cut the cake and abhirika fed each other.

After that, tarika said-" achcha ruko mai coffee banati hu..."

Abhijeet-" no need yaar... waise bhi kaafi raat ho gayi h... so mujhe chalna chahiye.."

Tarika-" par..."

Abhijeet-" koi par nai.. mai nikalta hu... kal milte h okay..."

Tarika-" okay..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" happy birthday once again..."

Tarika too smiled and said-" thank you..."

Abhijeet bid goodbye to her and went towards his house.

 **At abhijeet's house;**

Abhijeet entered his house and saw daya standing.

Daya-" itni raat ko kaha se aa rahe ho?"

Abhijeet-" tum abhi tak soye nai..."

Daya-" ye mere sawaal ka jawaab nai hua..."

Abhijeet-" wo mai... mai khabri se milne gaya tha..."

Daya smirked and said-" khabri ka birthday tha kya?"

Abhijeet was stunned-' ise kaise pata chala'

Daya touched the corner of abhijeet's lips and showed her his finger saying-" tumhare hoth pe cake laga h..."

Abhijeet instantly wiped it and daya said-" ab bataoge ki kaun se khabri ka birthday tha?"

Abhijeet smiled shyly and said-" wo actually tarika ka birthday h..."

Daya screamed a bit and said-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" kya hua?"

Daya-" tumne mujhe bataaya nai... mai bhi chalta..."

Abhijeet-" wo... I'm sorry yaar... mai"

Daya cut him and said-" chalo koi nai... kal tarika ke liye hum log surprise party plan karte h..."

Abhijeet-" actually maine kar liya h..."

Daya smiled and said-" itne fast ho gaye tum... kya baat h...kahi kuch..."

Abhijeet-" kya kuch..."

Daya-" wahi... kuch kuch..."

Abhijeet rolled his eyes and said-" kuch bhi nai..."

Daya-" really..."

Abhijeet-" haan... ab mai jaa raha hu sone.."

Saying this! Abhijeet went towards his room and daya smiled.

 **Next morning;**

Tarika entered in the lab but saw no one.

Tarika-" ye saluke sir abhi tak nai aaye... humesha toh mujhse pehle aate the..."

She kept her bag aside and said-" phone karu kya..."

Suddenly she heard voices-" SURPRISE!"

Tarika turned and was stuneed to see all the team members standing.

All-" Happy birthday tarika..."

Tarika smiled widely and said-" thank you all sooo much"

Voice-" ab ismei thankyou ki kya zarurat h..."

Tarika looked from where the voice came and smiled seeing abhijeet holding a cake in his hand.

Tarika-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet came towards her and said-" happy birthday tarika..."

Tarika-" thank you once again abhijeet..."

Abhijeet put the cake on the table and said-" ab cake kaato..."

Tarika smiled and bend when daya said-" tarika..."

Tarika-" haan..."

Daya-" candle blow karne se pehle ek wish maango...aur agar tumhari saari candles ek baar mei bujh gayi so your wish will become true..."

Tarika smiled and nodded.

She made a wish and blew air. She opened her eyes and smiled seeing that all the candles were blown out.

Daya smirked and said while slightly glancing at abhijeet-" your wish will become definitely true..."

Tarika smiled and said-" I know..."

Abhijeet too smiled a bit and tarika fed cake to everyone.

Freddy-" waise abhi ek aur surprise baaki h..."

Tarika( confused)-" kaisa surprise?"

Abhijeet-" wo toh tumhe shaam ko pata chalega tarika..."

Tarika-" shaam ko..."

Daya-" haan... so better don't ask anything further..."

Tarika-" okay... nai poochungi..."

ACP Sir-" achcha ab sab kaam pe lag jao... shaam ko sab surprise saamne aayega..."

All set back to work. CID team went but abhijeet stayed back and came towards tarika.

Tarika-" haan abhijeet bolo..."

Abhijeet-" ahmmm... shaam ko tumhe pick karne aau?"

Tarika blushed a bit and said-" haan theek h..."

Abhijeet too smiled and said-" then see u in the evening... bye..."

Tarika-" bye..."

 **In the evening;**

Tarika was getting ready for the party when doorbell rang. She smiled and said-" zaroor abhijeet hoga.."

She opened the door and saw abhijeet. Abhijeet looked at her and was stunned to see her. She was wearing sea green colored saree with silver work on it.

Tarika noticed his gaze and blushed a bit.

Tarika controlled herself and said-" ahmmm... chalein?"

Abhijeet came to his senses and said-" huh... haan... waise tarika..."

Tarika-" Haan..."

He forwarded a bouquet of pink roses and said-" aaj tum bahut pretty lag rahi ho..."

Tarika smiled and said-" thank you..."

Abhijeet-" chalo..."

Tarika nodded and they went towards the car and soon they reached the venue.

Abhijeet got down the car and opened the door for tarika. He forwarded his hand and said-" may I?"

Tarika nodded and put her hand on his while blushing slightly and came out of the car.

Abhijeet held her hand and they went inside the hotel.

They went towards the hall and tarika was mesmerized to see the decoration.

Whole hall was decorated beautifully with white balloons and blue colored ribbons.

Suddenly everyone came and said-" happy birthday tarika..."

Tarika was so happy that tears appeared in her eyes.

Abhijeet saw this and said-" kya hua tarika?"

Tarika wiped her tears and said-" kuch nai... I'm.. I'm just very much happy today..."

Abhijeet-" agar tum khush ho tph ye aansu kyu?"

Tarika-" ye toh khushi ke aansu hai..."

Daya-" dono wahi khade rahoge kya?"

Tarika blushed a bit and they came in the hall and the party started.

Everyone was enjoying the party and duo and tarika were talking casually.

Daya-" waise tarika... abhijeet ne tumhe kya gift diya..."

Tarika made a face and said-" kuch nai..."

Abhijeet-" arrey sorry tarika... mai bhool gaya..."

Daya-" toh kya hua... abhi gift de do..."

Abhijeet-"abhi..."

Daya smiled and said-" waise tarika... abhijeet bahut achcha gaana gaata h..."

Tarika smiled widely and said-" really... toh gao na abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" nai yaar... please..."

Daya-" arrey nakhre kya kar raha h... gaa na..."

Abhijeet-" daya..."

Tarika-" abhijeet... please... its my birthday..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" okay..."

Daya smirked and announced that abhijeet is going to sing a song.

Abhijeet took hold of mike and started singing while slightly looking at tarika...

 ** _Pal pal dil ke paas... tum rehti ho.._**

 ** _Pal pal dil ke paas.. tum rehti ho..._**

 ** _Jeevan meethi pyaas... ye kehti ho..._**

 ** _Pal pal dil ke paas... tum rehti ho..._**

 ** _Har shaam aankho par tera aanchal lehraaye..._**

 ** _Har raat yaado ki baarat le aaye..._**

 ** _Mai saans leta hu... teri khushboo aati hai.._**

 ** _Ek mehka mehka sa.. paigaam laati hai..._**

 ** _Mere dil ki dhadkan bhi... tere geet gaati hai..._**

 ** _Pal pal dil ke paas... tum rehti ho..._**

 ** _Kal tujhko dekha tha maine apne aangan mei..._**

 ** _Jaise keh rahi thi tum mujhe baandh lo bandhan mei..._**

 ** _Ye kaise rishte hai... ye kaise sapne hai..._**

 ** _begaane hokar bhi... kyu lagte apne hai..._**

 ** _Mai soch mei rehta hu... darr darr kar kehta hu..._**

 ** _Pal pal dil ke paas... tum rehti ho..._**

 ** _Jeevan meethi pyaas... ye kehti ho..._**

 ** _Pal pal dil ke paas... tum rehti ho..._**

The song ended and the hall echoed with clapping.

Abhijeet smiled and came towards tarika saying-" kaisa laga?"

Tarika too smiled and said-" abhijeet... tum seriously bahut achcha gaate ho..."

Abhijeet-" thanks..."

Daya came towards them and said-" waise abhijeet... ye song kiske liye dedicated tha..."

Abhijeet was speechless for few seconds and said-" aise kyu pooch rahe ho?"

Daya-" kyunki aaj pehli baar tumhari aawaz mei ek alag si kashish thi... (looking at tarika) so.."

Abhirika blushed a bit and abhijeet said-" aisi koi baat nai h... maine normally gaaya..."

Daya-" really..."

Before abhijeet could say anything, tarika said-" khaana kha le?"

Duo nodded and they went to have dinner.

After the dinner, duo came towards their house and daya said-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" haan..."

Daya smiled naughtily and said-" sach sach batao wo song TARIKA ke life tha na..."

Abhijeet controlled his blush and said-" aisi koi baat nai h..."

Daya-" toh maine kab kaha ki waisi koi baat h..."

Abhijeet took a pillow and threw towards him but he escaped and sang-" _**haan tujhe pyaar hua pyaar hua allah miyaa..."**_

Abhijeet-" daya..."

Daya smiled and rushed towards his room.

Abhijeet smiled a bit and went towards his room...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Will post hate love asap...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all...Im really sorry that I went unannounced... But exams start ho gaye the and I was unable to update any story...**

 **Sania313, ABHIRIKA JAI, Mr. bindas, San, Guest, Drizzle1640, KamiKaze Balck, Aditi, Duo's girl MAHI, Mouni, Ashi, Guddi Abhirika Fan, RK, mithi, HIDEnSEEK 06...Thankyou everyone... sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Hope you all like it...and a Merry Christmas to everyone**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!TERI ORE!**_

 **After few days;**

A case was reported and everyone went towards the crime scene.

They all were investigating when suddenly firing started. The CID team hid themselves and they too started firing.

Suddenly, a bullet passed abhijeet's shoulder.

Daya (screaming)-" abhijeet..."

He rushed to abhijeet while firing bullets in between.

Abhijeet's vision became blurred and finally, the lost his consciousness.

Thw goons were arrested and they all took abhijeet towards the hospital.

 **At the hospital;**

The operation was going on and all were waiting outside the OT.

Suddenly, daya's phone ranged.

He looked ta the caller ID and said-" tarika ka call..."

He picked the call and said-" haa tarika..."

Tarika( a bit angrily)-" hey hello gaya tel lene... ye batao abhijeet kaha h..."

Daya-" tarika wo... "

Tarika( cutting him)-" zaroor koi file work kar raha hoga... ya phir case discussion... tabhi kab se mai call kar rahi hu and he is not picking up my call..."

Daya-" tarika abhijeet ko goli lagi h..."

Tarika was stunned on hearing this... too stunned to say anything.

Daya -" hello... hello... tarika..."

Tarika came to her senses and said-" huh... haan... kya kaha tumne..goli..."

Daya-" haan tarika... abhi investigation ke dauran use kandhe ke paas goli lagi h..."

Tarika ( teary)-" abhijeet kaisa h?"

Daya-" operation chal raha h..."

Tarika-" tum log kaha pe ho?"

Daya-" city hospital..."

Tarika immediately disconnected the call and rushed towards the hospital.

 **After sometimes;**

Tarika came in rushing and saw the team members standing.

She went towards daya and said-" daya... abhijeet.."

Daya-" abhi operation chal raha h..."

Tarika- doctor ne kuch kaha..."

Daya-" abhi tak toh nai.."

Just then, the doctor came out and daya and tarika said together-" doctor abhijeet..."

Doctor-" ghabraane ki zarurat nai h... he is all right..."

They all took a sign of relief.

Doctor-" bas left hand mei halka sa fracture h.. so kam se kam ek hafta tak he needs to take rest..."

Daya-" hum mil sakte h..."

Doctor-" ek do ghante mei unhe hosh aa jaega... phir aap unse mil sakte h..."

Freddy-" thank you doctor..."

 **After 2 hours;**

Everyone was present in abhijeet's room and were talking to him except the two persons.

Abhijeet looked at them and sensed that they are angry.

Freddy-" sir... meri wife ne aapke liye khaana bheja h..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" arrey wah freddy... itne dino baad bhabhiji ke haath ka khaana khaane ko milega... unhe meri taraf se thank you bolna..."

Freddy smiled and said-" zaroor sir..."

ACP sir-" ab theek ho na abhijeet..."

Abhijeet slightly glanced at his friends and said-" sir mai toh theek hu... par lagta h ki koi aur nai sahi h..."

ACP sir followed his gaze and understood.

Just then, a case got reported and all except daya and tarika went towards the crime spot.

Abhijeet gained some courage and said-" daya... tarika..."

But they didn't listen to him and turned their head.

Abhijeet-" guys... aaahhh..."

Tarika instantly rushed to him and said in a tensed voice-" kya hua abhijeet... dard ho raha h... mai abhi doctor ko bulaati hu..."

She turned but abhijeet held her hand.

Tarika turned to him and said-" kya hua?"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" kuch nai..."

Daya came towards them and said- " tarika... ye abhijeet ki puraani aadat h... jab bhi koi ise attention nai deta... ye mahashay aisa hi karte h..."

Tarika glared abhijeet and said-" thappad khaoge tum mujhse..."

Abhijeet smiled slyly and said-" sorry..."

Tarika's anger vanished and she said-" theek ho na?"

Abhijeet nodded and daya said-" haan haan... ye toh super hero h... kitni bhi badi chot aa jaaye... inke liye toh maamuli baat h..."

Abhijeet-" sorry na yaar..."

Daya-" har baat aisa hi karte ho tum... par..."

Tarika( cutting him)-" achcha ab bas karo daya... chot lagi h use... theek ho jaane do phir baad mei daat lena..."

Daya-" that's not fair tarika... tum bhi isi ki side lene lagi..."

Abhijeet smiled and murmured-" everything is fair in love and war..."

Tarika-" ab bas bhi karo daya... aur abhijeet... tum khana kha lo... phir medicine bhi leni h..."

Daya-" arrey haan... mai medicine le ke aata hu..."

Tarika served food to him and abhijeet started eating that... but tarika was staring him...

 _ **Dil kho gaya ho gaya...**_

 ** _Kisi ka.._**

 ** _Ab raasta mil gaya..._**

 ** _Khushi ka..._**

 ** _Aankho mei hai khwaab sa..._**

 ** _Kisi ka..._**

 ** _Ab raasta mil gaya.._**

 ** _Khushi ka.._**

 ** _Rishta naya rabba... dil chu raha hai..._**

 ** _Kheeche mujhe koi dor teri ore..._**

 ** _Teri ore teri ore teri ore..._**

 ** _Haaye rabba..._**

 ** _Teri ore teri ore teri ore..._**

 ** _Teri ore teri ore teri ore..._**

 ** _Haaye rabba.._**

 ** _Teri ore teri ore teri ore..._**

Abhijeet finished his dinner and tarika kept the plate away. She gave him water and he tried to drink but his left arm started paining and he screamed a bit.

Tarika-" abhijeet..."

She took hold of him and they looked at each other and they shared a cute eye lock...

 _ **Ghulti fizaaye... ghulti ghataaye...**_

 _ **Sir pe naya hai aasman...**_

 _ **Chaaro dishaaye... hans ke pukaare...**_

 _ **Kyu sab hue hai meherbaan...**_

 ** _Hooo... humei toh yahi rabba.._**

 ** _Kasam se pata hai.._**

 ** _Dil pe nai koi zor koi zor..._**

 ** _Teri ore teri ore teri ore..._**

 ** _Haaye rabba..._**

 ** _Teri ore teri ore teri ore..._**

 _Teri ore teri ore teri ore..._

 _Haaye rabba.._

 _Teri ore teri ore teri ore..._

Just then, daya came and saw abhirika like this.

He smiled and said-" ahem ahem..."

Abhirika came to reality and saw daya. Tarika made him to lay properly and said-" ab tum rest karo... mai chalti hu..."

Abhijeet smiled but he was slightly upset and said-" bye... good night..."

Tarika too smiled and said-" good night... bye daya..."

Daya-" bye..."

Tarika went and daya came to abhijeet.

He sat beside abhijeet and said-" abhijeet... tumhari medicines.."

Abhijeet nodded and he took the medicines.

Daya-" waise you know... "

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Daya-" tarika bahut tensed ho gayi thi..."

Abhijeet-" haan toh..."

Daya signed and said-" toh uske side se bhi kuch kuch h..."

Abhijeet-" kya daya... kuch bhi..."

Daya-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet( cutting him)-" mujhe rest karna h... good night..."

Abhijeet covered himself with a blanket and daya smiled while thinking-" kab tak sachchai se bhagoge boss... ek na ek din toh admit karna hoga..."

He looked at his buddy who was lying under the blanket and said-" good night..."

And he went towards the couch.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Soo sorry for this short and late update...**

 **But I promise that upcoming ones will be long..**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Merry Christmas...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all...**

 **KamiKaze Black, aditi, Duo's girl MAHI, HIDEnSEEK06, Ashi, saachi, mithi, Tessa, Mr bindas, Khushi.. ..Thankyou everyone... sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Hope you all like it..**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!TERI ORE!**_

 **Next day;**

Abhijeet was discharged from the hospital and he was taking rest in his house when suddenly doorbell rang.

Abhijeet-" ye daya itni jaldi aa gaya kya... abhi aadhe ghante pehle hi toh bureau ke liye nikla tha..."

Saying this, he went to open the door but was stunned seeing HER standing.

Abhijeet-" tarika tum..."

Tarika smiled and said-" haan mai... kyu mera yaha aana allowed nai h..."

Abhijeet-" nai aisi baat nai h.. par tumhe toh lab mei hona chahiye tha..."

Tarika-" hona toh chahiye tha... but maine chutti li h..."

Abhijeet-" kyu?"

Tarika signed and said-" kya mai andar aa sakti hu..."

Abhijeet bit his tongue as he realised that tarika was still at the door.

Abhijeet sided himself and said-" haan haan... aao na..."

Tarika entered in and abhijeet closed the door.

Abhijeet-" tum baitho... kya logi... chai coffee..."

Tarika hit her head and said-" hey bhagwaan..."

Abhijeet-" kya hua?"

Tarika looked upwards and said-" kaisa dost diya h aapne uperwaale... pehle kehta h ki dosti mei no formality aur ab... khud hi itna formal ban gaya..."

Abhijeet laughed at her antics and said-" tarika... tum na bilkul bachchi ho..."

Tarika smiled and said-" wo toh mai hu hi... kya kar sakte h..."

They both laughed at this and settled on the couch.

Tarika-" ab kaise ho..."

Abhijeet-" theek hu.. bas ye haath mei thoda dard h..."

Tarika-" medicine le li h na..."

Abhijeet (teasingly)-" haan... mai bhulakkad nai hu..."

Tarika glared him and he smiled.

Tarika-" haan haan pata h...inspector abhijeet..."

Abhijeet said proudly-" correction tarika...senior inspector abhijeet... CID Mumbai..."

Tarika hit him with a couch and he said-" ouch..."

Tarika smiled and said-" nikal gayi na saari seniority...ab chup chaap baitho... mai coffee laati hu..."

Abhijeet-" but tarika..."

Tarika( cutting him)-" maine kaha na... chup chaap..."

Abhijeet stayed silent and tarika prepared the coffee.

They were having their coffee when abhijeet said-" tarika..."

Tarika-" haan..."

Abhijeet-" tumne bataaya nai..."

Tarika-"kya?"

Abhijeet-" yahi... ki tumne leave kyu li?"

Tarika-" aaj lab jaane ka mann nai kar raha tha... and besides tumhari tabiyat nai sahi h toh I thought ki..." Tarika was not getting what to say next as she herself didn't know why she took leave.

Abhijeet smiled and said-" I know dosti mei no formality but still... thank you..."

Tarika too smiled and they finished their coffee with little chit chat.

After that, tarika said-" abhijeet.. tum rest karo... mai khaana bana deti hu..."

Abhijeet-" iski koi..."

Tarika( cutting him)-" zarorat h... coz agar mai nai banaungi toh tum baahar se order karoge and that will be too unhealthy for you... got it..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" yes mam... but mai rest nai karunga...I'll help you..."

Tarika-" abhijeet... shaayad tumhe yaad nai h ki tumhe khaana banane nai aata..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" mujhe pata h tarika... but still mai at least kitchen mei khada toh reh sakta hu..."

Tarika-" aur khade ho kar kya karoge?"

Abhijeet-" tumse baat..."

Tarika smiled and blushed a bit on hearing this and said-" theek h... chalo..."

And they both went towards kitchen and tarika started preparing lunch.

Tarika-" so... kya khaoge?"

Abhijeet-" nothing specific... I mean kuch bhi bana do..."

Tarika looked at the vegetables and said-" aloo gobhi?"

Abhijeet nodded and tarika started preparing the sabzi.

Abhijeet-" waise tarika... tumhari family mei kaun kaun h?"

Tarika smiled and said-" kaun kaun... ye poocho ki kaun nai h... mummy papa...do chote bhai... teen chacha chachi... dadaji...dadiji... paanch mama...hum sab saath mei rehte h... in a joint family..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" wow... a very happy big family..."

Tarika-" haan wo toh h... aur tumhari family mei?"

Abhijeet-" sirf daya..."

Tarika looked at him confused and said-" matlab..."

Abhijeet smiled sadly and said-" tarika mujhe kuch yaad nai h ki meri family mei kaun kaun h... 7-8 saal pehle ek accident mei I lost my memory... aur tabse sirf data hi meri family h..."

Tarika-" I'm really sorry abhijeet... mujhe nai pata tha..."

Abhijeet-" its okay tarika...but u know I have no regrets... kyunki mujhe CID aur daya ke roop mei ek family mili..."

Tarika smiled and abhijeet added-" aur haa... iss family mei ek special hissa bhi jud gaya h mere liye..."

Tarika-" kaisa hissa..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" TUM..."

Tarika blushed a bit and said-" achcha wo sabzi masala kaha h..."

Abhijeet-" ahhmmm... mujhe nai pata..."

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet ( slightly embarrassed)-" wo aaj pehli baar iss kitchen mei aaya hu toh..."

Tarika laughed a bit and said-" koi baat nai... mai dhundh lungi..."

Abhijeet too smiled a bit and tarika continued preparing the lunch.

After having their lunch, abhijeet said-" tarika... chalo na baahar chalte h..."

Tarika-" no ways abhijeet... tumhe chot aayi h..."

Abhijeet-" arrey zyaada door nai... bas yahi tak... I mean paas mei beach h... wahi tak..."

Tarika-" okay fine... but zyaada der nai... theek h..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" theek h... pakka..."

Abhirika went towards the beach and sat on the bench present their.

Tarika smiled seeing the sea and said-" kitna khoobsurat nazaara h na... "

Abhijeet-" sach kaha tarika..."

Tarika-" pata h mai yaha pehli baar aa rahi hu..."

Abhijeet( surprised)-" seriously... I mean itna time ho gaya h tumhe mumbai aaye aur tum pehli baar beach pe aa rahi ho.."

Tarika-" haan... actually joining ke ek din pehle hi yaha aayi thi... and then cases wagaira ke chakkar mei... time hi nai mila..."

Abhijeet-" okay... so u should thank me..."

Tarika-" kyu?"

Abhijeet-" kyunki mujhe goli lagi and then tumne leave li aur hum yaha pe h..."

Tarika glared him and said-" shut up...agar tumhe goli nai bhi lagti tab bhi mai aaj leave leti... don't consider yourself special..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" consider karne ki kya zarurat h... special toh mai hu hi..."

Tarika too smiled and said-" haan haan... kyu nai... bada aaye special..."

Abhijeet( in low voice)-" wo toh aage hi pata chalega tarika..."

Tarika felt as if she heard something.

Tarika-" kuch kaha tumne..."

Abhijeet-" nai... nai toh... maine kuch nai kaha..."

Tarika-" achcha ab chalo.. ghar chalo..."

Abhijeet-" abhi toh aaye h tarika... thodi der aur..."

Tarika( cutting him)-" bilkul nai.. bhool gaye doctor ne kya kaha tha.. full bed rest..."

Abhijeet-" tarika..."

Tarika glared him and said-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet got scared a bit and said-" theek h chalo..."

They headed back towards the house.

Upon reaching their, tarika saw abhijeet's left arm and said-" tumne dressing nai ki..."

Abhijeet( hesitantly)-" wo actually... mai..."

Tarika-" bhool gaye na..."

Abhijeet lowered his gaze.

Tarika-" baitho... mai kar deti hu dressing..."

Abhijeet obeyed like an obedient kid and sat down.

Tarika brought the first aid kit and started cleaning his wound.

Tarika-" dard hoga toh bata dena..."

Abhijeet nodded and tarika, very gently, applied the ointment. Abhijeet felt a slight pain and closed his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by her.

She blew air on his wound to lessen the pain.

After the dressing was done, tarika said-" ho gaya..."

Abhijeet opened his eyes and said-" thanks tarika..."

Tarika glared him and said-" phir se thanks..."

Abhijeet-" nai nai... I mean sorry..."

Tarika-" sorry..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" achcha kuch nai bolta mai..."

Tarika too smiled and said-" better..."

She kept the kit and said-" achcha ab tum rest karo... mai chalti hu.."

Abhijeet-" ruk jao na tarika... I mean dinner karke jana.. please..."

Tarika-" par..."

Abhijeet-" no par tarika... abhi daya bhi aa raha hoga... toh.."

Tarika-" abhijeet abhi sirf 4 baje h... daya ko aane mei kam se kam 4 ghante lagenge..."

Abhijeet-" haan toh theek h na...I mean tab tak tumhare haath ki coffee ho jaaye..."

Tarika-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet( cutting her)-" please tarika... ruk jao na..."

Tarika smiled and said-" achcha baba theek h... mai coffee banaati hu..."

Abhijeet nodded and tarika went towards the kitchen.

Abhijeet's POV-' ye mujhe kya ho raha h... kyu mujhe achcha lag raha h tarika ka mere saath hona.. .naa chahte hue bhi maine tumhe rok liya... god knows what's going inside me...'

He came out of his thoughts on hearing tarika's voice.

Tarika-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" huh.. haan tarika.."

Tarika forwarded a cup and said-" coffee..."

Abhijeet smiled and took the cup.

Tarika sat opposite to him and said- " waise kiske khayaalo mei khoye the..."

Abhijeet-" tumhare..."

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet( trying to cover up)-" I mean mai soch raha tha ki itne kam time mei hum itne achche dost ban gaye..."

Tarika-" wo toh h... and I'm glad ki hum dost h..."

Abhijeet-" mai bhi..."

After finishing the coffee, tarika said-" chalo ab dinner ki preparation karte h..."

Abhijeet-" rehne do na tarika... ye department daya ka h... aaega toh bana dega..."

Tarika-" kya abhijeet... wo bhi thaka hua aaega... aur aate hi khaana kaise banaega... mai banaati hu na..."

Abhijeet-" par tarika... tum kitna karogi.. lunch bhi tumne banaaya and..."

Tarika( cutting him)-" toh kya hua yaar... aur waise bhi friends ke liye kuch karne mei insaan thakta nai h... samjhe..."

Abhijeet bowed a bit and said-" samajh gaya meri aaka..."

Tarika smiled and said-" nautanki..."

Abhijeet too smiled and they went to prepare for dinner.

After preparing dinner, abhijeet and tarika sat on the couch seeing a movie.

After sometimes, doorbell rang.

Tarika-" mai dekhti hu..."

Abhijeet nodded and tarika opened the door and smiled seeing daya.

Tarika-" arrey daya... aao na..."

Daya entered in and said surprisingly-" tarika tum yaha..."

Tarika-" haan... actually aaj lab se leave li thi... issliye socha ki..."

Daya understood and said-" okay okay..."

Abhijeet-" aaj kya kya hua bureau mei..."

Daya-" ek naya case aaya h so usi ke baare mei discussion..."

Abhijeet-" kaisa case.."

Before daya could say anything, tarika said-" abhijeet... kya h haah... jab dekho case case... ab chup chaap baitho.. aur daya tum fresh hokar aao... mai khaana lagaati hu..."

Abhijeeet stood silent and daya suppressed his smile saying-" okay tarika..."

Daya went to freshen up and tarika set the table.

Trio had dinner with little chit chat and after that tarika went towards her house.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter... from next on romantic moments will definitely start between abhirika...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all...**

 **KamiKaze Black, Duo's girl MAHI, Mouni, mithi, Tessa, aditi, Ashi, HIDEndSEEK 07, Drizzle 1640, Guddi abhirika fan, anku...Thankyou everyone... sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Hope you all like it..**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!TERI ORE!**_

 **After few days;**

All were standing in the forensic lab near two dead bodies and were discussing about a case.

Saluke-" boss iss pehli laash ka khoon doosri laash ne kiya h..."

ACP sir-" toh phir saluke ye dusra aadmi mara kaise?"

Saluke-" isne khudkhushi ki h..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Tarika-" haa abhijeet.. isne pehle iss aadmi ka khoon kiya aur phir apne aap ko bhi maar liya.."

Saluke-" aur ek baat.."

Daya-" kya sir?"

Saluke-" iss addmi ko hypnotize kiya gaya tha.."

Abhijeet-" matlab ki hypnotize hokar isne pehle khoon kiya phir khudkhushi..."

Tarika-"haan..."

ACP sir-" toh phir pata lagao abhijeet ki khoon karne se pehle ye aadmi kisse mila tha.."

Abhijeet-" okay sir.."

 **After sometimes;**

Abhijeet entered in the bureau saying-" sir pata chal gaya ki khoon karne se pehle wo kisse mila tha.."

ACP sir-" kisse?"

Abhijeet-" Dr. Ritu se sir.."

Daya-" Dr. Ritu... wo psychiatrist.."

Abhijeet nodded.

ACP sir-" toh abhijeet tum aur tarika... uss Dr. Ritu se jaa kar milo... patient ki tarah.. aur iss bahaane uske hospital ki talaashi lo.."

Abhijeet-" okay sir.. mai.."

Daya( cutting him)-" mai tarika ko inform kar deta hu.."

Abhijeet gave him a look and daya just smiled and dialed tarika's number and informed her about the case.

ACP sir-" toh abhijeet.. tum ghar jao aur ek ghante baad hospital jaana..."

Abhijeet-" okay sir.."

Daya-" all the best abhijeet.."

Abhjjeet glared him and said-" thank you.."

And he went from there.

 **After an hour;**

Abhijeet reached tarika's house and ringed the bell.

Tarika opened the door and abhijeet saw her saying-" tum ready nai hui?"

Tarika( a bit hesitantly)-" wo... tum andar aao na.."

Abhijeet entered in and said-" kya hua?"

Tarika-" actually abhijeet wo na.. mujhe saari pehenne nai aati.."

Abhijeet looked at her for a second and started laughing.

Tarika glared him and said-" tum hans kyu rahe ho?"

Abhijeet controlled himself and said-" tumhe saari pehenne nai aati..."

Tarika-" haan toh... tum toh aise keh rahe ho ki saari pehenne mei tum expert ho.."

Abhijeet-" mujhe aati h saari pehenne.."

Tarika looked at him shocked and said-" what?"

Abhijeet-" actually ek case ki silsile mei.. pehenni padi thi..."

Tarika-" seriously?"

Abhijeet-" seriously... ab time waste nai karo.. mai tumhe sikhata hu.."

Abhijeet took a saree and wrapped it properly around himself while telling tarika how to wear it.

After finishing, he said-" samajh mei aaya.."

Tarika nodded and said-" waise ek baat kahu?"

Abhijeet nodded.

Tarika took some kohl from her eyes and applied it on abhijeet's back of ear saying-" nazar na lage kisi ki..."

Abhijeet blushed like a girl and said-" haaye daiyaa.."

They both burst out laughing and tarika said-" achcha ab saree do.. mujhe pehenni h.."

She forwarded her hand to take the saree when abhijeet said dramatically-" nahi... tum mera vastra haran nai kar sakti.."

Tarika glared him and he smiled saying-" joking yaar..ye lo.."

He unwrapped the saree and gave it to her and she went to get ready.

After sometimes, she came wearing the saree and said-" mai theek lag rahi hu na.."

Abhijeet was stunned to see her as she was looking very pretty in the saree.

Tarika-" abhijeet.."

Abhijeet came to reality and said-" kaash mere paas kaajal hota.. tum bahut pretty lag rahi ho.."

Tarika blushed a bit and said-" thank you.."

She moved forward but her foot got stuck in the saree and she was about to fall but instantly abhijeet held her from her waist. Tarika was so scared that she closed her eyes and held his jacket tightly.

Abhijeet looked at her scared face and smiled saying-" tarika.."

Tarika slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and they shared a cute eye lock..

 _ **Zara si dil mei de jagah tu..**_

 _ **Zara sa apne le bana..**_

 _ **Zara sa khwaabo mei saja tu..**_

 _ **Zara sa yaado mei basa..**_

 _ **Mai chaahu tujhko meri jaan bepanaah..**_

 ** _Fida hu tujhpe meri jaan bepanaah..._**

 ** _Wooooooo...oooo.._**

They came out of the eye lock and abhijeet made her to stand properly.

There was an awkward silence prevailing and finally abhijeet said-" tarika... yaar tum thodi heavy ho.."

Tarika( shocked)-" what do you mean... mai kaha se tumko moti lagti hu.."

Abhijeet( innocently)-" maine moti kab kaha... maine toh heavy kaha.."

Tarika hit his arm playfully and said-" ab chalein.. warna case solve hone se raha.."

Abhijeet nodded and they went towards hospital.

 **In the hospital;**

Abhirika reached their and abhijeet said-" tarika.. tum jaa ke ritu se milo... aur dhyaan rahe.. jab tak mai na kahu.. cabin se baahar mat aana.. okay.."

Tarika-" okay.."

She went on the cabin and abhijeet started checking the hospital.

After sometimes, he got a call. Abhijeet looked at the ID and said-" tarika ki call.."

He picked up the phone and said-" haa tarika.."

Tarika-" abhijeet... cabin mei aao.."

Abhijeet-" par.."

Tarika( cutting him)-" cabin mei aao.."

And she disconnected the call.

Abhijeet-" ye tarika ko kya hua..."

He went towards the cabin and opened the door and was stunned to see...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tarika was holding the gun and was pointing it on abhijeet and ritu was standing behind her.

Abhijeet-" tarika.."

Ritu-" hold on abhijeet.. tarika ko maine hypnotize kiya h... she is under my control.."

Abhijeet ( angrily)-" kyu kar rahi ho ye.."

Ritu-" mere papa ki maut ka badla le rahi hu mai."

Abhijeet-" kaisa badla.."

Ritu-" jiska maine khoon karwaaya h.. wo mere papa ke khoon ka zoimmedarr h."

Abhijeet-" aur wo doosra aadmi.. usne kya bigaada tha tumhara.."

Ritu-" wo toh bas ek mohra tha.. maara gaya.. aur ab tum bhi gaye.. tarika.. shoot him."

Abhijeet laughed and said-" yaha pe goli chalaogi toh sabko pata chal jaega.. tumhara bachna impossible h..."

Ritu too laughed a bit and said-" gun pe silencer laga h.. tarika.."

Abhijeet looked at tarika and she tightened her grip on the gun.

Abhijeet-" nai tarika.."

Ritu-" tarika.. trigger dabao.."

Tarika put her finger in the trigger.

Abhijeet looked in her eyes and said-" tum mujhe maarogi tarika.."

Tarika looked at him expressionless but she was unable to fire the gun.

Ritu-" tarika shoot.."

Sweat started coming out of her forehead and her hands started shaking a bit.

Ritu( almost yelling)-" tarika goli chalao.."

But tarika was unable to fire. Taking the advantage, abhijeet snatched the gun from her hand and pointed it on ritu.

Abhijeet-" ritu ji.. jaldi se tarika ko hypnotism se baahar nikaalo..."

Ritu-" nai.. kabhi nai.."

Abhijeet-" agar tumne aisa nai kiya toh I assure you ki mai zaroor tumpe fire karunga...and u only said ki gun pe silencer laga h... kisi ko pata bhi nai chalega..."

Ritu had no other choice and she made tarika come out of hypnotism.

Tarika came to her sense and was confused seeing the situation

Tarika-" abhijeet.. ye sab.."

Abhijeet-" tum theek ho na tarika..."

Tarika-" haa par mujhe hua kya tha?"

Abhijeet-" bataane ka time nai h... filhaal Dr. Ritu aapko custody mei liya jaata h.."

 **In the bureau;**

Ritu was sitting on the chair and she surrendered herself.

Ritu-" bas mujhe ek baat samajh nai aa rahi.. mera itna strong hypnotism tarika pe kaam kyu nai kiya..."

All were thinking the same.

ACP sir-" ye sab hum pata laga lenge... filhaal tumhe custody mei liya jaata h.. purvi.."

Purvi took her in the custody and ACP sir went towards his cabin.

Daya-" waise ye baat toh mujhe bhi nai samajh mei aayi ki tarika pe hypnotism ka asar kyu nai hua.."

They looked at tarika and she said-" mujhe aise na dekho.. mujhe kuch nai pata okay.."

Freddy-" par mujhe pata h sir..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Freddy-" sir maine kahi padha tha ki bhale hi insaan kitna bhi hypnotized ho.. wo use kabhi bhi nuksaan nai pahucha sakta jo uske liye KHAAS ho.."

Abhirika looked at each other and daya smiled saying-" iska matlab abhijeet tarika ke liye khaas h.."

Abhijeet looked at daya and tarika looked away while blushing slightly.

Daya-" I mean khaas dost h... h na tarika.."

Tarika didn't answer but said-" mai lab jaati hu.. bye.."

She turned to go and daya said to abhijeet in a low voice-" tumhari hi tarah h... itni jaldi admit nai karegi..."

Abhijeet glared him and he continued-" but agar tum sach mei uske liye khaas ho toh tumhe pata chal jaega.. abhi..."

Abhijeet( in same tone)-" achcha kaise?"

Daya pointed towarda the door and said without looking their-" khud hi dekh lo.."

Abhijeet looked at the door and same time tarika turned to wave bye to him.

Abhijeet smiled and waved her bye and tarika went.

Daya-" pata chal gaya?"

Abhijeet smiled a bit and went towards his desk.

Daya's POV-' ab toh mujhe 101% yakeen ho gaya ki ye dono ek dusre se pyaar karte h... kuch toh karna admit karane ke liye..'

Here, tarika was returning back to the lab while thinking-' kya sach mei abhijeet mere liye ek dost se zyaada hota jaa raha h.. I hope mujhe iska answer jaldi mil jaaye... but jo bhi ho raha h pata nai kyu mujhe achcha lag raha h.. is it really love...'

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots.. ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all…**

 **Duo's girl MAHI, aditi, Drizzle 1640, Shubham jain, KamiKaze Black, mithi, Mr. bindas, Ashi, HIDEnSEEK06, Guddi abhirika fan…Thank you all sooo much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the next chapter…**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!TERI ORE!**_

 **After few days;**

Tarika woke up while smiling. It seems that she dreamt something blissful and beautiful. A faint blush was present on her cheeks indicating that she was thinking about someone special… of course of **Abhijeet…**

She turned on the music player and started getting ready while listening to her favorite song….

 _ **Tu aata h seene mei… jab jab saanse bharti hu  
Tere dil ki galiyo se… mai har roz guzarti hu  
(**_ _she smiled remembering their first meet in the mall_ _ **)**_

 _ **Hawa ke jaise chalta hai tu… mai ret jaisi udti hu  
Kaun tujhe yun pyaar karega…  
Jaise mai karti hu…  
Haaa….haaaannnn…**_

 _She got ready and headed towards the bureau while smiling to herself_

 _ **Meri nazar ka safar…. Tujhpe hi aake ruke  
Kehne ko baaki hai kya… kehna tha jo keh chuke…  
Meri nigaahe hai teri nigaaho pe…  
Tujhe khabar kya bekhabar….  
Mai tujhse hi chup chupkar… teri aankhein padhti hu  
Kaun tujhe yun pyaar karega…  
Jaise mai karti hu…  
Haaaa…haaaaannnn…**_

She stopped at a signal and smiled thinking-'it's true… I'm in love with you abhijeet… aur aaj mai tumhe apni feelings bata dungi… aur waise bhi… aisa kahi likha toh nai h na ki sirf ladke hi propose kar sakte h… aur agar mai tumhare proposal ka intezaar karti rahungi toh I'm damn sure ki mere baal safed ho jaenge…'

She let out a small laugh and continued driving.

When she reached forensic lab, she saw abhijeet was already present there and was talking on the phone. He was not able to see her as his back was towards her.

She scanned he lab and saw that no one was there except him.

She smiled and entered in but stopped listening to his conversation.

Abhijeet-" haan jaan… haa mai bureau pahuch gaya hu…"

Tarika's POV-' ye abhijeet kisse baat kar raha h…'

Abhijeet laughed at something and said-" haan maine breakfast kar liya h… tumne kiya?"

The person on the other hand said something and abhijjet said-" arrey arrey sorry jaan… aaj mai nai aa paunga… haan maine promise kiya tha… par wo ek important case aa gaya h… maaf kar do na…"

Tarika was unable to understand with whom abhijeet was talking to.

Abhijeet-" achcha pakka promise iss weekend hum zaroor movie chalenge… sirf tum aur mai… aur koi bhi nai… theek h… bye… (after a pause) haan haan… **I love you too…** "

Tarika was stunned to hear this and she was standing like a statue.

Abhijeet hung the call and felt someone's presence.

He turned and smiled seeing tarika.

Abhijeet-" good morning tarika…"

Tarika (coming to reality)-" huh… haan… I mean good morning…."

Abhijeet sensed something wrong and said-" kya hua tarika… tum theek toh ho na…"

Tarika composed herself and said-" haan abhijeet… I'm… I'm all right…"

Abhijeet-" pakka na…"

Tarika nodded and said-" tum yaha…"

Abhijeet-" haa wo… ye fingerprints dene the… pata karna tha ki kiske h… I mean humare criminal records mei h ya nai…"

Tarika took the fingerprints and said-" theek h… mai pata karke bata dungi… tum jao…"

Abhijeet-" jao matlab… I mean ye toh paanch minute ka kaam h na…"

Tarika-" haan par isse pehle mujhe kuch au tests bhi karne h…"

Abhijeet-" par tarika it is important…"

Tarika-" maine kaha na abhijeet tum jao… jab fingerprints check ho jaenge… mai tumhe inform kar dungi… theek h…"

Abhijeet got a bit shocked and said-" achcha theek h…"

He went from there and tarika almost collapsed to the floor but she held the slab for support.

Abhijeet's words were echoing in her ears. She was not able to believe the things she saw and heard.

Tears flowed down her eyes but she instantly wiped them and said-" nai… mai roungi nai.. aur waise bhi abhijeet ne humesha mujhe apna friend hi treat kiya h… mai… mai aise kamzor nai pad sakti…"

She composed herself and continued the work.

 **In the bureau;**

Abhijeet entered the bureau while thinking something. He didn't see and bumped to daya.

Daya-" arrey arrey… kaha khoye ho yaar jo dekh nai paa rahe mujhe…"

Abhijeet came to reality and said-" nai… aisi toh koi baat nai h… wo mai bas soch raha tha ki achanak se tarika ko kya ho gaya…"

Daya-" matlab.."

Abhijeet told daya about the sudden behavior change in tarika.

Daya-" hmmm… shaayad wo kisi baat ko le karke pareshaan ho…"

Abhijeet-" huh… haa… ho sakta h…"

Suddenly daya's phone rang.

He saw the caller ID and said-" tarika ki call h… abhijeet… baat karo usse…"

Abhijeet nodded and took the phone. He picked the call and said-" haan tarika.."

Tarika (cold tone)-" abhijeet maine daya ko call kiya h… phone use do… mujhe reports ke baare mei use bataana h…"

Abhijeet-" tum mujhe bhi bata sakti ho…"

Tarika-" agar tumhe bataana hota toh mai daya ko kyu call karti… mujhe daya se baat karni h… tumse nai…"

Abhijeet got a bit hurt and said-" okay…"

He handed the phone to daya and went from there.

Daya-" tarika tum abhijeet se baat kyu nai kar rahi h…"

Tarika-" inn reports ke mutaabik…."

Tarika told him about the fingerprints report and hung the call without bothering to answer the question that daya was continuously asking.

Daya-" ye tarika ko ho kya gaya h…"

Meanwhile, a case got reported and CID team including the forensic experts, reached the crime spot.

They were checking for certain clues and tarika was taking the fingerprints when abhijeet came to her.

She felt his presence but avoided it.

Abhijeet-" tarika tum theek toh ho na…"

No response.

Abhijeet-" tarika mai kuch pooch raha hu…"

No response.

Abhijeet (a bit louder)-" for god's sake… kuch toh bolo…"

Tarika-" maine fingerprints le liye h… blood samples bhi utha liye h… baaki ke tests lab mei honge…"

She picked the kit and went towards the car.

Abhijeet was about to follow her but ACP sir called him and he went there unwillingly.

 **Evening;**

Abhijeet was sitting on his chair and was thinking about tarika's behavior when daya came saying-" abhijeet ye file…"

But he stopped seeing abhijeet lost.

Daya-"kya hua..."

Abhijeet came to his senses and said-" nai wo bas mai…"

His sentence remain incomplete as tarika came in saying-" ACP sir…"

ACP sir came out of the cabin and all stood up.

Abhijeet-"kya hua tarika?"

Tarika ignored his question and said-" sir ye lijiye…"

She forwarded an envelope and ACP sir said-" tarika ek baar pgir soch lo…"

Tarika-" soch liya h sir…"

Before ACP sir could take that letter, abhijeet snatched it from her hand and opened it.

He was stunned reading it and said-" transfer…"

Tarika-" haa… transfer…"

Daya-" par kyu…"

Tarika-" kyunki mujhe yaha nai rehna h…"

Daya-" par koi toh reason hoga na…"

Tarika-" mujhe wajah nai bataani h daya… don't force me…"

Abhijeet (angrily)-" haan daya… koi zarurat nai h ise force karne ki… (to tarika) tumhe jo karna h karo…jaha jaana h jao… humesha toh tum apne mann ki hi karti ho… kabhi kisi aur ke baare mei socha h… socha h tumne ki tumhare iss faisle se kisi ko dukh ho sakta h… nai ye sab toh tumne nai socha hoga… bas le liya transfer…"

Tarika (angrily)-" toh tumhe kya fark padta h mere jaane se… I'm just a mere friend of yours… that's it…"

Abhijeet yelled-" no that's not it coz **I love you god damn it** …"

Everyone was shocked and stunned to hear his sudden confession.

He walked out of the bureau angrily and tarika stood there stunned….

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Done with this and next one will be the last one with lots of romantic moments…**

 **Stay tuned to know…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all…**

 **First of all I'm soooo sorry I was unable to post any of my stories because of my sessional and entranc exams… I'll try to increase my pace…**

 **Guests, Abhirika forest, KamiKaze Bloack, Sania313, Ashi, Duo's girl MAHI, aditi, Drizzle1640, aku, HIDEnSEEK 06, Mr bindas, mithi…Thank you all sooo much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the last chapter…**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!TERI ORE!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

He walked out angrily and tarika stood their stunned… not knowing how to react and so was everyone standing there.

Finally, daya came towards her and said-" tarika…"

Tarika came to reality and said-" huh… haan daya…"

Daya smiled and said-" go…"

Tarika too smiled. She wiped her tears and went towards a place where she knows abhijeet might be.

 **At juhu beach;**

Abhijeet was standing near the sea shore and was thinking about tarika's behavior and her transfer.

Abhijeet-" samajh nai aa raha h ki tarika transfer ka decision le kaise sakti h… bina kisi reason ke… how could she…"

Voice-" reason tha abhijeet…"

Abhijeet turned and saw tarika.

Abhijeet-" tum yaha kya kar rahi ho… I mean tumhe toh packing karni chahiye na… transfer jo le rahi ho…bina kuch bataaye… aise suddenly…"

Tarika came towards him and said-" aur tum… tum bhi toh aise bureau mei sabke saamne propose kar diya… aur bina kuch sune yaha aa gaye…"

Abhijeet turned to other side and said-" tumne transfer ke liye bola toh mujhe gussa aa gaya… aur.."

Tarika (cutting him)-" aur dil ki baat zubaan par aa gayi… h na…"

Abhijeet didn't turn nor said anything.

Tarika came facing him and said-" abhijeet… ek baar toh meri baat sun lo… ki kyu maine transfer ka decision liya tha…"

Abhijeet looked at her and said-" kyu liya tha…"

Taika-" abhijeet… **mai tumse pyaar karti hu…** bahut pyaar karti hu tumse… maine socha tha ki aaj mai tumhe apne dil ki baat bata dungi… par…"

Abhijeet-" par kya…"

Tarika-" par aaj subha… jab mai lab aayi toh maine tumhe kisi se phone pe baat karte hue suna…"

Abhijeet-" kya suna tumne?"

Tarika told him what all she heard.

Abhijeet took a deep breath and said-" tum bahut badi paagal ho tarika… seriously.. ek baar bhi tum mujhse pooch nai sakti thi ki mai kisse baat kar raha tha…"

Tarika (confused)-" matlab…"

Abhijeet-" mai siya se baat kar raha tha.."

Tarika ( a bit stunned)-" siya… wo bachchi jiski.."

Abhijeet (cutting her)-" jiski maine jaan bachayi thi… tum toh jaanti ho na… ki wo kitni badi drama queen h… usko manane ke liya mai aisa keh raha tha…"

Tarika realized her mistake and said-" toh tum siya se baat kar rahe the… mujhe laga ki…" she couldn't say anything further.

Abhijeet smiled and said-" tumhe laga ki mai kisi aur se pyaar karta hu… h na…"

Tarika looked at him and nodded slightly.

Abhijeet smiled and held her shoulders saying-" tarika… maine aaj tak sirf ek ladki se pyaar kiya h… aur wo **tum ho… sirf tum…** "

Tarika smiled and said-" pata h… abhi kuch der pehle bureau mei tumne hi mujhse kaha tha…"

Abhijeet left her and looked at the sea saying-" jaanti ho tarika… jab tumhara transfer letter maine padha… mai ekdum shock ho gaya… sach kahu toh ek pal ke liye laga ki meri life mujhse chin rahi h… tarika… (looking at her) mai nai reh paunga tumhare bina…"

Tarika instantly hugged him and said-" mai bhi tumhae bina nai reh paungi abhijeet… mai bhi tumse bahut pyaar karti hu… bahut…"

Abhijeet hugged her back and said-" toh phir dobara mujhe chod ke jaane ki baat mat karna… please…"

Tarika-" kabhi nai… I promise…"

Something struck abhijeet's mind and he separated instantly and said-" shit yaar…"

Tarika (confused)-" kya hua?"

Abhijeet-" tarika maine bureau mei sabke saamne confess kiya…"

Tarika-" haan toh.."

Abhijeet-" toh… madam waha ACP sir bhi the…"

Tarika smiled and said-" pata h mujhe… so what…"

Abhijeet-" so what… I don't know ki jab mai bureau waapas jaunga toh sabka kya reaction hoga…"

Tarika-"mai batau…"

Abhijeet looked at her confused.

She wrapped her hand around his neck and said-" sab kahenge… ki senior inspector abhijeet… taiyaar ho jaiye… ghodi pe chadne ke liye…"

Abhijeet smiled and pulled her a bit closer saying-" aur mai kya kahunga…"

Tarika-" kuch nai.."

Abhijeet-" kyu?"

Tarika-" kyunki uss waqt… aap sharma rahe honge…"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" achcha ji…"

Tarika too smiled and said-" haan ji…"

Abhijeet-" toh phir chalein?"

Tarika-" abhi?"

Abhijeet-" haan… tumhara transfer bhi cancel karwaana h…"

Tarika-" oh haa… mai toh bhool hi gayi thi… chalo chalo…"

Abhijeet smiled and they both went towards bureau.

 **In the bureau;**

Abhirika entered the bureau with slow steps but were relieved to see that ACP sir was not there.

Daya smiled and said while looking at taika-" aaiye aaiye hone waali bhabhiji…"

Tarika blushed a bit and abhijeet said-" kya daya…"

Daya-" yaar ab itna toh haq banta h na…"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" wo toh h… waise… ACP sir nai dikh rahe…"

Freddy-" wo zaroori kaam se HQ gaye h…"

Abhijeet-" achcha…"

Daya smiled and said-" par agar tum keh rahe ho toh bula lo…"

Abhijeet-" nai nai… theek h…"

Daya-" waise jaat jaate ACP sir ne kuch kaha tha…"

Tarika-" kya kaha tha…"

Daya-" kaha tha ki abhijeet aur tarika se keh dena ki bureau aane ki zarurat nai h…"

Abhirika together-" kyu?"

Daya smiled and said-" arrey tension na lo… ACP sir ne kaha h ki tum dono ka aaj half day h… mujhse bola tha ki phone karke bata dena… mai call karne hi waala tha ki tum dono aa gaye…"

Abhirika took a sign of relief and abhijeet said-" ohhh…"

Daya-" haan… so enjoy your half day…"

Abhirika blushed a bit and abhijeet said-" daya…"

Daya-" kya?"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" kuch nai…"

Just then, daya's phone rang and he picked it up saying-" hello… ji… kaha pe… achcha hum aate h…"

He cut the call and abhijeet asked-" kiska phone tha?"

Daya-" ek case report hua h… lets go…"

Abhijeet-" haan chalo…"

Daya-" ek minute abhijeet… tumhara half day h… remember.."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" yaad h… par mere liye duty first… remember.."

Daya too smiled and said-" haan haan…"

Abhijeet and daya went from there with the team and tarika stood their smiling.

She was about to go to the lab when she received a message from abhijeet…

 _ **Sharp 8 baje ready rehna…  
tumhare liye surprise h…**_

Tarika smiled reading the message. She cancelled her plan of going to the lab and went towards her house.

 **EVENING: 8:00 PM;**

Tarika was ready and was waiting for abhijeet when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door and abhijeet was mesmerized seeing her. She was wearing green colored net saree with a bit of silver work on it and was looking very pretty.

Tarika blushed on his gaze and said-" ahhmm… chalein?"

Abhijeet came to reality and said-" huh… haan.. chalo… par ek second…."

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet blindfolded tarika and tarika said-" abhijeet ye…"

Abhijeet-" ssshhhh… bharosa rakhkho mujhpe tarika.."

Tarika nodded and abhijet made her sit in the car and they drove towards their destination.

 **After sometimes;**

Tarika felt tha car was stopped and abhijeet made her come out of the car.

Abhjeet was holding her while walking and tarika said-" abhijeet hum log jaa kaha rahe h…"

Abhijeet-" bas thodi der aur tarika…"

She was unable to understand where they were.

Abhijeet made her to sit and she felt that she was sitting in a vehicle.

Tarika-" abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" bas do minute…"

After a minute or so, abhijeet made her to stand and removed the cloth.

Tarika opened her eyes and was stunned to see that she was in the cruiser and they were in the middle of the sea. The cruiser was decorated beautifully with red and white heart shaped balloons.

Tarika smiled and said-" ye sab bahut beautiful h abhijeet…"

Abhijeet pointed in a direction and said-" ek minute zara waha dekhna…"

Tarika looked their and was stunned to see that in the sea, with the help of diyas, it was written…

 **I LOVE YOU**

Tarika smiled through tears and immediately hugged him saying-" I love you too abhijeet…"

Abhijeet smiled and hugged her back.

They separated and abhijeet knelt down saying-" tarika…"

Tarika-" haan…"

He kept his hand in his pocket but was stunned.

Tarika-" kya hua?"

Abhijeet-" ek minute…"

He started searching his pockets and tarika laughed a bit seeing this.

Abhijeet looked at her and said-" mil gayi…"

Tarika-" kya mil gayi…"

Abhijeet got up and caressed her hairs and showed her his hand.

Tarika was stunned seeing the ring.

Abhijeet-" may I…"

Tarika smiled and extended her hand saying-" yes…"

Abhijeet slid the ring but not in the ring finger… but in the fore finger.

Tarika-" abhijeet ye…"

Abhijeet-" ring finger mei ring engagement waale din pehnaunga… filhaal toh bas ye pakka kar raha hu ki tum mujhse shaadi karogi…"

Tarika blushed and said-" tumse nai toh kisse…"

Abhijeet forwarded his hand and said-" will you dance with me…"

Tarika kept her hand on his and said-" sure…"

The song started and they danced smoothly on it…

Tarika hugged him and said-"thank you abhijeet…"

Abhijeet kissed her forehead and said-" thanks to you too…"

They enjoyed rest of the evening with each other…

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Sooo… end of the chapter as well as end of the story…**

 **Hope you all liked it…**

 **Thank you all for the constant support…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
